Im Taumel hoffnungslos verwirrter Sinne
by whathobertie
Summary: Sein Traum war ein Stück weit sie und dieser zerfiel gerade vor seinen Füßen in hässliche Einzelteile. Post-'In the Red'-Fic Cal/Gillian, Drama/Angst, Spoiler für 3x01.
1. Tasten

**TITEL:** Im Taumel hoffnungslos verwirrter Sinne**  
>GENRE:<strong> Drama/Angst**  
>CHARAKTERE:<strong> Cal, Gillian (Emily, Ria, Zoe)**  
>PAIRING:<strong> Cal/Gillian**  
>RATING:<strong> R**  
>SPOILER:<strong> Spoiler für 3x01**  
>WÖRTER:<strong> 9.300**  
>ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:<strong> Sein Traum war ein Stück weit sie und dieser zerfiel gerade vor seinen Füßen in hässliche Einzelteile. (Post-_'In the Red'_-Fic)

* * *

><p><strong>i. Tasten<strong>

Er erinnerte sich an ihr Lachen von vorhin und es hätte einer dieser Momente sein sollen. Einer dieser ganz besonderen Augenblicke, die er sich immer seltener erhoffte und umso häufiger spürte. Augenblicke, die ihn gefangen nahmen, nicht mehr losließen, verfolgten.

Es war keiner dieser Augenblicke, weil die Umstände nicht passten und womöglich war er sogar ein wenig stolz darauf.

Sie erinnerte sich an seine schneidenden Worte von heute Nachmittag und es hätte einer dieser Momente sein sollen. Einer dieser besonders schmerzhaften Augenblicke, die sie rasend machten und dann nicht wie üblich ohne wirkliche Konsequenzen blieben. Augenblicke, in denen sie ihn ihre Sachen packen, zur Tür hinausstürmen und nicht zurücksehen sollte.

Es war keiner dieser Augenblicke, weil ihre Loyalität ein weiteres Mal gesiegt hatte und sie war kein bisschen stolz darauf.

Sie trafen sich mit diesen Gedanken kurz vor Mitternacht auf dem Gang, schemenhaft in schwacher Beleuchtung. Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, bis sie mit wenigen Metern Abstand voneinander stehenblieben und sich scheinbar zum Duell rüsteten.

"Dein Date mit Wallowski schon vorbei?", fragte sie vermeintlich nonchalant, doch sie wusste, dass er die Spitzfindigkeit hinter den Worten erkennen würde. Sie hoffte es, weil sie wollte, dass er sich über ihre gekränkten Gefühle im Klaren war. Um diese Nachtzeit gab es kein Verstecken mehr, auch nicht hier im Halbdunkel.

"Ich kann fix sein, wenn ich will", antwortete er schulterzuckend und ließ sie aus den Worten machen, was immer sie wollte. Kein Bedarf für Erklärungen.

Sie sparte sich jede Antwort und vielleicht ging der erste Punkt so an ihn.

"Und du?", wollte er im Gegenzug wissen und konnte den vermeintlichen Verrat nicht gehenlassen. "Meinen Tresor mit den letzten Barreserven ausgeräumt und jetzt irgendwo hin mit dem Geld, wo ich nichts Dummes damit anstellen kann?" Er deutete auf ihre Handtasche, als hätte sie darin seine heiligsten Juwelen versteckt.

Sie überlegte einen Moment lang, ihn einfach wortlos stehenzulassen, doch es hätte ihr womöglich das letzte Bisschen Selbstachtung genommen. Also ging sie stattdessen direkt auf ihn zu, bis sie ihre stille Wut in seinen unnachgiebigen Augen reflektieren sah. Sie kam so nah, dass sie beide dieselbe Luft atmeten. Er wich nicht zurück, weil all das viel zu aufregend war und er darüber hinaus einen Standpunkt zu verteidigen hatte.

Er wich erst ein Stück zurück, als sich ihre Hand mit einer nicht gerade zögerlichen Ohrfeige einmal quer über seinem Gesicht verewigte. "Mach deinen Mist doch alleine", zischte sie, während er verwirrt zurückblickte und versuchte, den Schmerz einzuordnen.

Der Punkt ging definitiv an sie.

Es dauerte und dauerte und schließlich dauerte es so lange, dass sie bereits an ihm vorbeigezogen war und in Richtung Ausgang lief. Irgendwann besann er sich und sah ihr immer noch wie aus der Bahn geworfen hinterher. "Es war nur ein Witz, Foster", versuchte er sich einzureden, doch wenn er es selbst schon nicht glaubte, würde sie es ohnehin nie.

"Ach ja?", gab sie zurück und drehte sich nicht mehr um, weil sie jetzt einen dieser Augenblicke in die Realität umsetzen und spüren wollte. "Mäßig witzig, Cal, mäßig witzig."

Er ging ihr ein paar Schritte hinterher, doch er wusste, dass er sie nicht einholen konnte, weil es ihm nur noch mehr Ärger einbringen würde. Trotzdem wollte er sie so nicht gehen lassen. "Hey, du kannst mir nicht einfach eine Ohrfeige verpassen und dann davonlaufen."

Sie blieb stehen und zögerte. Jeder Blick zurück war eine kleine Niederlage und sie wollte ihm keinen weiteren Punkt eingestehen. Doch vielleicht war es an der Zeit, um das zu tun, was überfällig war und so den Aufschlag in einen Punkt für sich selbst zu verwandeln. Sie drehte sich schließlich um und öffnete dabei ihre Tasche.

"Du hast recht. Bevor ich es vergesse, hier sind die Unterlagen, mit denen du dir jetzt die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen kannst." Sie holte ein paar lose Zettel hervor und warf sie zwischen sich und ihn auf den Boden. Nur langsam segelten die Blätter nach unten und verteilten sich überall, bildeten die Wand zwischen ihnen, die vielleicht schon länger stand.

"Schließlich sehe ich meinen Namen hier nirgendwo an der Tür, also ist es mir ein Rätsel, warum ich bis Mitternacht im Büro sitze, um herauszufinden, wie zur Hölle ich zum Monatsende alle Gehälter zahle. Und warum ich dann auch noch schlaflose Nächte deswegen habe. Dummheit, Cal. Dummheit, das ist es wahrscheinlich."

Sein Hirn konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sie ansehen oder die Zettel auf dem Boden begutachten sollte, und so stand er irgendwo verloren zwischen den beiden Alternativen. Es machte sie nur noch wütender, weil es keine wirkliche Reaktion war.

"Ich habe es satt, die Scherbenhaufen anderer zusammenzukehren und dabei brav zu lächeln, weil es alle von mir erwarten und vielleicht nicht anders kennen."

Sie versuchte zu atmen, um nicht alles zu sagen, was ihr auf der Zunge lag, doch hier gab es einfach keine Luft mehr. Keine Luft für sie, keine Luft für ihn, der nur unbeteiligt neben all dem stand und versuchte, sich zu irgendeiner Reaktion zu zwingen.

"Das Gute ist, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht warten musst, bis ich mich wieder in deine Finanzen einmische. Wahrscheinlich sind wir beide schon längst durch, oder wie hast du es so schön ausgedrückt?" Dies waren die Worte, nach denen sie sich schließlich wieder umdrehen konnte. Alles hinter sich lassen, vielleicht für immer, vielleicht auch nicht.

Dies waren aber auch die Worte, die seine Beine schließlich in Bewegung setzten, ihn zielgerichtet zu ihr trugen, hinweg über tiefrote Zahlen, diesmal schneller als sie selbst der Szene entfliehen konnte. Er überholte sie, baute sich vor ihr auf, umklammerte ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie nach hinten, bis sie die kalte Wand unerbittlich in ihrem Rücken spürte.

"Du und ich", knurrte er irgendwo zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung, "wir werden nie durch sein. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

"Du hast es zuerst gesagt und du hast es auch so gemeint", erwiderte sie eisern ohne auch nur ein klitzekleines Zugeständnis zu machen. Am liebsten wollte sie ihm einen zielgerichteten Tritt zwischen die Beine verpassen und sich aus der Situation mit seinen brennenden Händen auf ihrer Haut befreien, doch vielleicht wollte sie es in Wirklichkeit nicht dringend genug.

Er atmete ein paar Mal heftig. Ein aus, ein aus. Alles brannte—sein Atem, seine Hände, seine Worte, diese verkorkste Freundschaft, die sie hatten, oder was auch immer es war. Es gab so viele schöne Momente und dann gab es diesen Mist hier.

Sie fragte sich, was er vorhatte und er fragte es sich ebenso. Die Antwort erhielten sie beide, als er ihre Lippen mit den seinen gefangen nahm und seine Hände ihre Handgelenke gehenließen, um stattdessen ihre Hüfte an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Sanfter, aber immer noch mit Nachdruck.

Sie drückte ihn nach hinten; einmal, zweimal. Dann öffnete sie ihren Mund und anstatt ihn mit den Händen an seiner Brust weiter von sich wegzudrängen, ging sie dazu über, ein wenig Stoff des schwarzen Pullovers in ihre geballten Fäuste zu nehmen und ihn zu sich heranzuziehen.

Sie wollten es und sie wollten es nicht; und sie kämpften und sie klammerten. Vor, zurück, Ärger, Wut, Zuneigung, Verlangen. Und im Prinzip hatten sie beide keine Ahnung, was sie da eigentlich machten.

Er schob eine vorsichtige Hand unter ihr T-Shirt und sie antwortete mit ihrer eigenen Hand, die unter seinem Pullover nach ein wenig erhitzter Haut suchte. Seine Finger tasteten sich an ihren Rippenbögen entlang und fanden schließlich einen ruhenden Punkt auf einer Stelle ihres unteren Rückens, die unter seiner Berührung Abermillionen von wohltuenden Reizen durch ihren Körper sendete. Es ließ sie augenblicklich fast alles vergessen.

Doch sie klammerte sich an ihrer Wut fest und wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, ihm nicht die Chance geben im Handumdrehen wieder alles gut zu machen, was er in Wirklichkeit schon über Jahre hinweg bröckeln lassen hatte. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in die empfindliche Haut an seiner Taille, bis er leise zischte und gleichzeitig versuchte, sie mit den behutsamen Bewegungen seiner Zunge zu besänftigen.

Sie kämpften um jedes Bisschen und das wussten sie beide nur zu gut. Kein Gewinner, kein Verlierer, nur sie beide, die versuchten, dem ganzen Schlamassel noch einen Sinn zu geben. Ein hoffnungsloses Duell voller Irrungen und Wirrungen.

Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken zog sie mit sanftem Druck von der Wand weg und führte sie schließlich mit stolpernden Bewegungen über den Gang, während die Küsse nicht aufhörten und er nur wortlos zu verstehen gab, dass er die Fortführung dessen gerne woanders hin verlegen würde.

Auf dem Weg in sein Büro streifte sie ihm das Jackett von den Schultern, bis er gezwungen war, den Kontakt seiner Fingerkuppen mit ihrer Haut zu brechen, um es ganz loszuwerden. Er nutzte den Moment und half auch ihr aus der Jacke, die zusammen mit seiner wie ein Relikt ihrer Explosion auf dem Gang liegenblieb, während sie beide erst in seinem Büro und schließlich in dem kleinen abgehenden Arbeitszimmer endeten. Weit weg von allem und trotzdem nicht losgelöst.

Sie kämpften weiter, entledigten sich aller verbliebenen Sachen, erkundeten, verzweifelten, verschmolzen, und fanden ein wenig Erlösung im gemeinsamen Höhepunkt. Doch es blieb ein Kampf, nach wie vor.

Irgendwann lagen sie eng beieinander, weil das Sofa eigentlich viel zu klein für sie beide war. Der Atem wieder ruhig und regelmäßig, der Herzschlag unter Kontrolle, die Glieder schwach und ausgelaugt. Und trotz ihrer körperlichen Nähe, spürten sie beide, dass es nicht viel gab, das sie gerade verband. Höchstens vielleicht der sanfte Druck seiner Finger, die auf ihrer Hüfte lagen und ab und an kleine Kreise darauf zogen, als würden sie es nicht einmal realisieren.

Die Welt draußen hätte ihr Ende finden können und sie hätten es beide nicht gemerkt. Doch vielleicht war das Ende ja schon längst da. Hier in jenem Raum, wo er nur noch an das Gefühl ihrer samtweichen Haut unter seinen energisch zupackenden Fingern denken konnte und sie die Empfindung seiner Bartstoppel unter ihrer wütenden Handfläche nie vergessen würde.

Und sie fragten sich, wie das sein konnte, wenn sie doch eigentlich so viel mehr füreinander empfanden.


	2. Sehen

**ii. Sehen**

Als er aufwachte, wunderte er sich darüber, dass er einfach hatte einschlafen können. Es war kein tiefer Schlaf, mehr ein Schlummer begleitet von tausenden Gedankenfragmenten—der Streit, das Gefühl ihrer Haut, ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen, immer wieder ihr Lachen—aber es war tief genug, um nicht gleich zu merken, dass sie sich endgültig von ihm gelöst hatte und nun bereits wieder fast angezogen in Richtung Tür unterwegs war.

Er erwischte gerade noch so ihren Arm und war darauf bedacht, nicht noch einmal fest zuzupacken. Und so entglitt sie ihm wieder und blieb am Ende doch stehen.

"Du gehst?", fragte er und es war eigentlich die Bitte zu bleiben oder zumindest mit ihm gemeinsam zu gehen. Er fühlte sich unglaublich verletzlich und las auf ihrem Gesicht im spärlichen Licht ganz ähnliche Emotionen ab.

"Ja", sagte sie nur und suchte offensichtlich ihre Schuhe.

"Gib mir zwei Minuten und ich komme mit", bat er und fing an, seine eigenen Sachen in der Dunkelheit aufzuspüren. Zumindest seine Unterhose fand er relativ zügig.

Doch sie hielt dagegen. "Nein, ich will alleine gehen."

Er hörte kurz auf in seinen Sachen zu wühlen und alles wurde nur noch eigenartiger. Vielleicht war es wirklich die Luft, die so kalt war, dass er eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bekam, jetzt wo die Hitze des Momentes abgeklungen war. Doch vielleicht war es auch die Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden, die ihn kurz erzittern ließ.

"Es ist mitten in der Nacht", stellte er fest und es war nur ein weiterer Versuch, um sie irgendwie bei sich zu halten, weil er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass er sie vielleicht für immer verloren hatte, wenn sie jetzt durch diese Tür ging.

"Es ist ziemlich oft mitten in der Nacht, wenn ich das Büro verlasse", antwortete sie fast schon emotionslos und fand schließlich ihre Schuhe.

Er brauchte keine Übersetzung, um zu wissen, was sie sagen wollte. Dass er nicht da war, sich einen Dreck kümmerte, sie mit den alltäglichen Lasten allein ließ.

"Ich bitte dich nicht darum", war jedoch alles, was seinen Mund verließ, obwohl seine Gedanken doch ganz andere waren. Vielleicht, weil jetzt auch er gekränkt war, dass sie sich einfach so davonstehlen wollte. Vielleicht, weil er ihre Wärme vermisste, so furchtbar unpassend die Umstände auch gewesen sein mögen.

"Nein, das tust du nicht", bestätigte sie, "aber ich bin die erste, die du beschuldigst, wenn hier nicht alles so läuft, wie du es gerne hättest. Wenn ich mich nicht darum kümmere, wird es keiner tun und die Firma wird früher oder später gegen die Wand fahren."

Er seufzte, geschlagen und unfähig noch klare Gedanken zu entwickeln. "Die Botschaft ist angekommen."

"Das bezweifle ich."

Er sah auf, doch alles, was er fand, waren ein Paar enttäuschte Augen, die sich scheu von ihm abwandten, als er sie fixierte. "Dann sag mir, was ich machen soll."

Sie zögerte keinen Moment und es wurde nur umso deutlicher, dass die Worte schon lange auf ihrer Zunge bereit lagen. "Die Leistungen der Leute hier anerkennen. Nicht nur meine. Jeder, der hier arbeitet, trägt dazu bei, deinen Traum aufrecht zu erhalten."

Sein Traum war ein Stück weit sie und dieser zerfiel gerade vor seinen Füßen in hässliche Einzelteile.

"Okay", war alles, was er herausbrachte.

"Okay", wiederholte sie spöttisch und er war sich sicher, dass sie jetzt endgültig gehen und ihn hier sitzen lassen würde, doch weit gefehlt. Sie atmete tief ein und holte damit erst zum Angriff aus.

"Ich habe genauso viele Dinge für diese Firma aufgegeben wie du", begann sie und jedes Wort war wie ein schneidendes Schwert—oberflächlich ruhig und kontrolliert, doch darunter brodelte es wie kurz vor einem Vulkanausbruch. "Einen sicheren Job ohne große Zukunftsängste, die Fähigkeit Menschen einfach nur so zu sehen, ohne den unschönen, tieferen Sinn hinter jedem Blinzeln und Schulterzucken. Zeit, jede Menge Zeit."

Er war darauf reduziert wie ein unartiger Schuljunge vor ihr zu sitzen und die Konsequenzen seiner Missetaten schmerzlich zu realisieren. Es war kalt, unglaublich kalt. Er dachte an ihr Lachen zurück, doch es half nichts, weil es wie tausende von Lichtjahren entfernt schien, auch wenn vielleicht nur ein paar Stunden dazwischenlagen.

"Vielleicht würden einige meiner Freundschaften heute noch existieren, hätte ich die Zeit gehabt, sie zu pflegen. Vielleicht hätte ich früher realisiert, dass mit Alec etwas nicht stimmt, wenn ich meine Arbeit nicht mit nach Hause genommen und stattdessen einfach nur zugehört hätte. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm helfen können, bevor alles zu spät war. Vielleicht hätte ich richtig um Sophie trauern können, wenn ich nicht spätnachts hier gesessen hätte. Vielleicht würde es dann heute weniger wehtun."

Im Prinzip war er sprachlos, komplett verloren und wie von einem Zug überrollt, von dem er jetzt nur noch die Rücklichter sah. Und trotzdem öffnete sich sein Mund irgendwie, weil er sich an die letzten Strohhalme klammerte, die vielleicht noch existierten.

"Ich habe dir angeboten, eine Auszeit zu nehmen, als das mit Sophie passiert ist." Er konnte nicht einmal aussprechen, was genau passiert war, hatte nie die richtigen Worte gefunden, wenn es um Sophie ging. Weder als sie da, noch als sie irgendwann wieder Teil eines ganz anderen Lebens war.

_Verlust_. Und vielleicht konnte er nun ihren Verlust nachempfinden, weil er gerade riesige Angst um sie hatte.

"Ja, und du hast dir auch zur selben Zeit fahrlässig massiven Ärger mit dem Bürgermeisterbüro eingehandelt. Und ich war diejenige, die die Scherben aufgelesen und sichergestellt hat, dass wir überhaupt noch weiterarbeiten konnten."

Er hatte immer Angst vor diesen Worten gehabt. Angst davor, dass sie offen zugab, dass er in dieser oder jener Weise an all dem schuld war, was mit ihrem Leben nicht stimmte. Es bestätigte all die tiefsten Befürchtungen, die er über sich selbst hatte. Dass er die Quelle des Übels war, das alles vergiftete, was zuvor schön und rein war.

Jetzt war er wirklich sprachlos. Kein einziges Wort würde irgendetwas besser machen.

"Mich interessiert nicht, ob mein Name an der Tür steht oder nicht, aber wenn du mir noch einmal sagst, dass diese Firma nicht auch auf meinem Schweiß, meinen Tränen gebaut wurde, dann werde ich versuchen zu vergessen, dass du je Teil meines Lebens warst."

Es war der Endpunkt ihrer Rede, das war klar.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", gab er ehrlich zu und versuchte sich zumindest an ihren Augen in der Dunkelheit festzuhalten, weil sie nicht aus seinem Leben gleiten konnte, sollte, durfte.

"Am besten nichts", fügte sie verhalten hinzu.

Sie ging wieder zur Tür und er stand auf, um sie aufzuhalten. Er fühlte sich so nackt, wie er war, der letzten Schutzmechanismen beraubt und ohne den Mantel, hinter den sie die meiste Zeit ohnehin schauen konnte, auch wenn er eisern versuchte, die meisten seiner Gefühle vor der Welt zu verstecken.

"Gill, bitte", waren die Worte, die er noch fertig brachte, doch sie bedeuteten nichts. Seine Hand griff nach ihrer, aber sie schüttelte ihn ab.

"Das hier war ein Fehler, Cal", erklärte sie und er überlegte einen Moment lang, ob sie den Sex meinte oder gar die Firma und all das, was sie sich aufgebaut hatten. Er entschied sich für den ersten Gedanken, weil er den zweiten nicht zulassen wollte und es sein Herz irgendwie nur noch mehr gebrochen hätte.

"Ich hatte das Gefühl, du wolltest das auch. Tut mir leid, wenn ich das missinterpretiert habe", sagte er und suchte noch einmal nach ihrer Hand, doch keine Chance.

Sie blieb stehen und als sie sich halb zu ihm umdrehte, konnte er das erste Mal die Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, die die Dunkelheit bis jetzt verborgen hatte. Es brach ihm wieder und wieder das Herz, dass er derjenige war, der für jede einzelne von ihnen verantwortlich war.

"Ich wollte immer nur, dass es schön ist, falls es irgendwann passiert", offenbarte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Nicht so."

Alles hier lag in Scherben—sein Herz, ihr Herz, ihre Freundschaft, das, was daraus hätte werden können, die Firma.

"Ich auch", gab er zu und wusste nicht, ob er je ehrlichere Worte gesprochen hatte. "Ich auch."

Als sie endgültig ging, war ihm klar, dass sie es diesmal nicht sein würde, die die Scherben auflas._  
><em>


	3. Hören

**iii. Hören**

Sie konnte sich an keine Sekunde Schlaf erinnern, nur an Gedanken, Überlegungen, Kopfzerbrechen. Begleitet wurde all das von dem Geräusch seines regelmäßigen Atems an ihrem Ohr, das sie einfach nicht vergessen konnte. So friedvoll wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Oder die Ruhe nach dem Sturm. Oder die Ruhe inmitten des Auge des Tornados. Sie wünschte, irgendetwas davon wäre geblieben. Mehr als nur das bloße Geräusch, an das sie sich jetzt klammerte.

Minuten vergingen, irgendwann Stunden. Der Morgen kam, bevor sie die Augen überhaupt geschlossen hatte.

Und nun saß sie hier mit einer Tasse voll ausgekühltem Kaffee. Die Uhr über dem Küchentisch deutete auf die Neun und sie hatte vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor die ersten Leute in der Firma anfangen würden sich Sorgen zu machen, weil sie nicht da war und keiner von einem Termin wusste.

Doch sie konnte und wollte mit keinem sprechen. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal bewegen. Oder atmen.

Sie entschied sich dafür, in seinem Büro anzurufen und Bescheid zu geben. Um diese Zeit und nach dieser Nacht bestand kaum Gefahr, dass er bereits da war und der Anrufbeantworter würde ihr die Entscheidungen abnehmen, die sie nicht treffen wollte.

Sie wählte die Nummer und erschrak, als er sich meldete.

"Lightman." Seine Stimme klang unglaublich müde und ganz so, als hätte er sein Büro gar nicht erst verlassen. Als sei die Couch sein Nachtlager gewesen, an der der Geruch von ihnen beiden haftete.

Sie sagte nichts, weil sie nicht wusste, was. Darauf hatte sie sich nicht vorbereitet.

"Gill?", fragte er schließlich, als die Stille die Leitung zu zerreißen drohte.

"Ich komme heute nicht ins Büro", spulte sie einen der Sätze herunter, die sie sich vorher in ihrem Kopf zurecht gelegt hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt—weder was dieses Telefonat anging, noch ihr Leben.

"Okay", erwiderte er nach ein paar Sekunden und es schwang ein wenig der Panik in seiner Stimme mit, die sie in der Nacht auch auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Es überraschte sie, dass er nicht versuchte, sie besser zu verstecken, aber womöglich konnte er es nicht. Vielleicht wollte sie sogar, dass es diese Panik gab, denn es bedeutete, dass sie ihm immer noch wichtig war. Sie hatte daran gezweifelt in der Vergangenheit. In flüchtigen Momenten, aber sie hatte es.

Und diese Momente des Zweifelns waren genug, um zu wissen, dass sich etwas ändern musste.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich morgen komme", fuhr sie fort. _Und übermorgen. Und nächste Woche. Und ob ich es je wieder kann._

"Du kannst dir Zeit lassen", räumte er ein und sie verstand, dass auch er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte. Cal Lightman, nie um große Worte verlegen, rang sich jetzt jedes einzelne davon ab. Jedes verdammte Wort.

Bislang hatte sie Worten nie zu viel Bedeutung geschenkt. Es waren Gefühle, die zählten, Taten, Gesten. Bis gestern. Bis zu den Sätzen, die er wirklich gemeint hatte. Heute dachte sie deshalb anders darüber.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so weitermachen kann."

"Mit mir?"

"Mit allem."

"Es geht nicht nur um letzte Nacht?", fragte er, doch vielleicht war es auch mehr eine Feststellung. Eine Erkenntnis, zu der er in den letzten Stunden gelangt war, und die ihn hörbar schmerzte.

"Ich muss mich um mich selbst kümmern. Irgendwann."

"Was kann ich tun?", wollte er hilflos wissen und wäre das nicht alles so bitter gewesen, hätte sie mit ihm mitgefühlt.

Sein Schmerz war auch ihr Schmerz, der ihr den Brustkorb verengte und die Kehle zuschnürte, doch sie glaubte an ihren Satz und wiederholte ihn Wort für Wort in ihrem Kopf. _Ich muss mich um mich selbst kümmern._

"Gillian, was kann ich tun?", fragte er erneut in die Stille hinein und sie wussten wohl beide in diesem Moment, dass es keine Antworten mehr gab. Seine Stimme klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihrem Schweigen fest und sie verstand und verstand gleichzeitig auch nicht.

Sie verstand, dass er sie wirklich nicht verlieren wollte, dass dies gestern ein Satz gewesen sein mochte, der schneller als sein Herz war, als er nicht unbeabsichtigt, aber vielleicht unbedacht seine Lippen verließ. Und sie verstand auch nicht. Verstand nicht, warum er sie wieder und wieder wegstieß, um sie danach zurückzuholen, sie aufzufangen und nie mehr gehen zu lassen. Bis zum nächsten Moment, in dem er all das vergaß.

"Ich weiß es nicht", wisperte sie nur verhalten und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, weil alles so verloren schien. Es mag eine Träne gewesen sein, die ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Wange hinterließ, doch sie traute sich nicht, es mit ihren Fingern zu erkunden und Gewissheit darüber zu erlangen.

Sie konnte hören, wie er aufgab am anderen Ende. "Okay, okay", murmelte er und sie konnte nur immer wieder und wieder daran denken, dass dies nicht der Mann war, den sie kannte. Cal Lightman gab nicht auf, ließ nicht locker, ließ nicht los. Fast wollte sie ihn zur Besinnung bringen, doch vielleicht war es gut, dass auch er ihren Schmerz endlich fühlte. Ihre tröstenden Worte blieben aus.

Ein paar Sekunden lang sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, während sie überlegte, wie sie das Gespräch zu einem Ende bringen könnte, das ihr nicht endgültig das Herz zerriss. Ihre Wahl fiel auf die Arbeit, eigentlich unverfänglich und doch plötzlich mit so viel mehr behaftet nach ihren nächtlichen Worten.

"Kannst du dich um den IWF-Fall kümmern?"

"Gill", gab er zurück und sie verstand, dass ihre Worte erst gar nicht bei ihm angekommen waren. Weit weg suchten seine Gedanken nach einer Lösung und eigentlich wusste er genauso gut wie sie, dass es keine mehr gab. Keine einfache, keine naheliegende.

"Ich kann Loker anrufen und ihn bitten—", fuhr sie fort, doch er unterbrach sie, bevor sie sich in den Nichtigkeiten verlor.

"Gill", begann er erneut, "so beschissen das letzte Nacht auch alles war, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir trotzdem etwas bedeutet hat."

Ihr Herz sank noch weiter, hinterließ das Gefühl lähmender Leere, und sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass das überhaupt noch möglich war. Dass die gebrochene Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimmen sie abermals und immer wieder mitten in die Wunde treffen würde.

Sie atmete. Und atmete. "Hast du das Wallowski auch erzählt nach eurem Date?"

Er atmete auch; mutlos. "Ich hab nicht mit ihr geschlafen."

"Aber du hättest es. Nur damit du es mir danach unter die Nase reiben kannst." Sie dachte an die Momente, in denen er genau das getan hatte, die Gründe nicht immer offensichtlich. Sie dachte an lange Beine und an Versuchung, an seine Finger, die vor ein paar Stunden nur ihre erschaudernde Haut kannten. An Auseinandersetzungen und Enttäuschungen, nicht gesprochene Worte und stumme Vergebung.

Sie waren oft blond, manchmal brünett, doch nie so wie sie. Sie waren alles, was sie nicht war. Gefährlich und voller Risiko, verschlungen und geheimnisvoll, gewagt und unbekümmert.

Sie waren alles, was er suchte und bedienten das, was sie an ihm am wenigsten mochte.

Die Träne, die sie schon vermutet hatte, fiel nun endgültig auf den Tisch und ein erstickter Schluchzer folgte. Sie legte ihre Hand über den Hörer, doch es war schon zu spät.

"Du bedeutest mir viel mehr als das", warf er leise ein und auch wenn er ihrer Aussage damit entging, war es wahrscheinlich so viel ehrlicher, als alles, was er sonst hätte sagen können.

Doch sie konnte das alles nicht mehr und legte auf. In ihren Ohren blieb seine verzweifelte Stimme, sein warmer Atem und zwischendrin die Geräuschkulisse glücklicherer Tage.


	4. Schmecken

**iv. Schmecken**

Er konnte sich an jede Menge Tage erinnern, die die Hölle waren—an die überwältigende Leere nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, an Nordirland, Jugoslawien, Afghanistan, auf ihn gerichtete Waffen, Todesängste, betrunkene Ratlosigkeit nach seiner Scheidung und Sorgen um Emily—doch der Tag heute definierte Höllenqualen für ihn neu.

Seine Hände umklammerten das Telefon noch lange nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte. Er wusste, dass es keinerlei Sinn machte zurückzurufen und sich in Entschuldigungen zu verlieren. Und so verlor er sich stattdessen in Gedanken, saß bewegungslos hinter seinem Schreibtisch, bis die Fälle zu ihm getragen wurden und er sie harsch abwies.

Der Geschmack des Verlustes lag auf seiner Zunge und war bitterer als je zuvor.

Es ging bis zum Abend so; er, bewegungsunfähig, die Gedanken ohne Ergebnis und die Augen auf das gerahmte Foto vor sich gerichtet. Sie und er, fröhlich lachend, ihr erster Tag in diesem Büro. Es schien nicht nur zeitlich weit, weit entfernt.

Erst als die Sonne am Horizont unterging und die Nacht die Stadt vor seinen Augen in die deprimierende Finsternis tauchte, die auch er in sich spürte, fühlte er sich bereit, um zu gehen. Und sein Ziel war mehr als klar.

Er hatte im Vorfeld überlegt, was zu tun sei, wenn sie die Tür nicht öffnen würde, doch die Überlegungen waren hinfällig, als sie nach dem zweiten Klopfen vor ihm stand und sie beide nur noch eine Türschwelle trennte. Und auch dieser Schutzwall fiel rasch, nachdem sie ihn wortlos hereinbat.

"Willst du was trinken?", fragte sie und bahnte sich vor ihm ihren Weg, ohne sich umzusehen, ohne zurückzuschauen.

Er nickte, auch wenn sie es nicht sah, und eine heisere Bestätigung verließ seinen trockenen Hals. Während sie in die Küche ging, blieb er im Wohnzimmer stehen und sah sich verloren um. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Bücherregal hängen. Nicht wegen der kitschigen Liebesschnulzen die er dort vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht finden würde, sondern weil etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte: Fotos.

Da war sie, stolz und voller Vorfreude auf das, was kommen mochte, mit ihrer Mutter am Tag ihres Uniabschlusses. Er fragte sich, ob es ihr Vater war, der hinter der Kamera stand oder ob der vage Hauch von rotumrandeten Augen, den er zu erkennen glaubte, darauf hindeutete, dass er auch diesen Meilenstein wie so viele verpasst hatte.

Dann sie mit ein paar Freundinnen aus Schultagen; das Bild erst ein paar Jahre alt, doch die Wege inzwischen wieder durch meist tausende von Meilen getrennt.

Sie am glücklichsten Tag ihres Lebens, wie sie nicht müde wurde zu betonen. Er erinnerte sich an den Glanz in ihren Augen, wann immer sie davon erzählt hatte. Der gleiche Glanz, den er auch auf dem Foto sah. Inzwischen erzählte sie nicht mehr davon und nun war es auch nur noch sie, die auf dem Bild im atemberaubenden Brautkleid lächelte. Er fragte sich, was mit dem gemeinsamen Bild von ihr und Alec geschehen war, das er früher stattdessen ab und an auf ihrem Kaminsims betrachtet hatte.

Mittendrin ein Foto, das nach unten gedreht war. Er musste es nicht hochheben, um zu wissen, was es zeigte. Dafür kannte er den Rahmen zu gut und war sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie die Erinnerung an ihren vielleicht größten verlorenen Wunsch nicht immer ertragen konnte.

Und zuletzt ein Bild von ihr und ihm. Er kannte es, war sich bewusst, dass es schon länger da war und trotzdem packte es ihn wie eine eiskalte Überraschung von hinten. Es war dem Bild in seinem Büro, das er heute so intensiv studiert hatte, nicht unähnlich—sie beide glücklich lachend, sein Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt—und trotzdem war es so viel anders.

Es hatte nichts mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun, stammte von irgendeinem Ausflug, bei dem Emily den Auslöser betätigt hatte und die Tatsache, dass er sich nicht mehr so wirklich genau daran erinnern konnte, machte die Realisierung, die im gleichen Moment kam, noch überwältigender.

Er war von all denjenigen hier der Einzige, der noch verblieben war; der, auf den sie baute.

Erst nach ein paar Sekunden seines stolpernden Herzschlages merkte er, dass sie längst hinter ihm stand, ein Wasserglas in ihrer Hand.

"Tut mir leid", murmelte er aufgewühlt und betrachtete ihre Finger, die das Glas so fest umklammerten, als wolle sie es nie mehr loslassen.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Du kannst sie ruhig ansehen", erwiderte sie und deutete auf die Fotos.

Doch das war es nicht, für was er sich entschuldigte, und so schüttelte er ebenfalls mit dem Kopf. "Nein, ich meine, tut mir leid—wegen allem."

Er konnte nicht erklären, was gerade in ihm vorging, was die Parade der vielleicht so unschuldigen Bilder in ihm ausgelöst hatte, und sah in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie nicht verstand. Verwirrt und traurig und mit zu vielen Gefühlen konfrontiert stand sie vor ihm. Das Glas wirkte dabei wie ein neuerlicher Schutzwall.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so oft behandle, als wärst du mir nicht wichtig." _Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so oft wie Dreck behandle_, wollte er eigentlich sagen, doch es verließ nicht seine feigen Lippen.

Sie stand weiter fast regungslos vor ihm und blickte nur ratlos zurück. "Ich verstehe dich nicht."

Ihre Gesichtszüge verdeutlichten es ihm schmerzlich und er ließ seine Augen durch den Raum wandern, als es zu sehr weh tat. _Feigling, Feigling, Feigling_, schallte es durch seinen Kopf.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie du in der einen Sekunde das sein kannst und in der anderen das. Wie _ich_ in der einen Sekunde das für dich sein kann und wenig später wieder etwas ganz anderes. Ich verstehe es nicht", erklärte sie verzweifelt und hielt sich an dem Glas wie an ihrem Leben fest.

Er stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner Jeans und zog sie sogleich wieder heraus, weil es plötzlich nicht wie das richtige Zeichen erschien, das er senden wollte. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie versuchte ihn zu lesen und vielleicht war es dieses bedrängende Gefühl, das dazu führte, dass er bei ihr gar nichts mehr außer unendlicher Traurigkeit sah.

"Im einen Moment bin ich deine ebenbürtige Geschäftspartnerin und im anderen eine gewöhnliche Angestellte, die du herumschubsen kannst. Ich bin die, die sich um den nervigen Kleinkram der Firma kümmern soll, weil er dir zu langweilig, nicht angemessen genug oder was auch immer ist, aber wenn das heißt, dass ich Verantwortung für unsere Finanzen übernehme und durchgreife, dann ist es auch nicht recht."

Der unartige, zu nichts fähige Schuljunge, da war er wieder. Kleinlaut versuchte er ihrem Blick standzuhalten, doch es gestaltete sich noch schwieriger jetzt, wo ihre traurigen Augen von den ehrlichen Worten begleitet wurden, die ihn unangenehm trafen.

"Komplizin oder Mutter Oberin, Freund oder Feind. Du sagst, ich erdrücke dich mit meiner Fürsorge, aber wenn du ab und an zusammengesunken auf meiner Türschwelle stehst, dann gibst du mir das Gefühl, dass du froh bist, dass ich mich sorge."

Sie holte tief Luft und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Und immer wenn ich glaube, dass da vielleicht doch mehr zwischen uns sein könnte, dann setzt du das, was wir haben, aufs Spiel, verwickelst dich selbst in die waghalsigsten Aktionen ohne jede Rücksicht, oder reibst mir Liebschaften unter die Nase, von denen du weißt, dass ich sie nicht gutheiße. Du rennst davon, drängst mich weg oder tust alles dafür, dass ich anfange zu glauben, wir beide zusammen ergeben einfach keinen Sinn mehr."

Sie seufzte leise und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Was soll ich denken, Cal?"

"Dass ich ein Mistkerl bin", bot er hilflos an. Er wünschte sich so sehr erkennen zu können, ob das das Ende war oder es so etwas wie einen ehrlicheren Neuanfang geben könnte, doch seine Fähigkeiten ließen ihn im Stich. Es war nie leicht für ihn gewesen, sie zu lesen, ohne sich dabei in seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu verlieren, doch so unmöglich wie jetzt war es noch nie.

"Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen", verkündete sie, als hätte sie ihn gar nicht gehört, die wahrscheinlich allzu offensichtliche Panik auf seinem Gesicht nicht gesehen, und ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor.

Das Glas würde zerspringen irgendwann, da war er sich sicher. Und sich dann zu den Scherben gesellen, durch die sie ohnehin schon wateten.

Ihre Worte spielten sich in seinem Kopf noch einmal ab und erst dabei schien er zu realisieren, was genau sie eigentlich gesagt hatte. Er ging auf sie zu, bis wirklich nur noch das Glas zwischen ihnen war. "Ich habe widersprüchliche Gefühle für dich. Mein Herz sagt, dass ich mehr will, aber mein Kopf sagt, dass es nicht gutgehen kann, dass du jemand Besseres verdient hast als mich."

Er holte tief Luft, doch der nötige Sauerstoff gelangte nicht in seinen Körper. Der Raum war luftleer und ohne jede Hoffnung. "Wenn ich dich wegstoße, dann nur, weil es zu sehr weh tut, dich bei mir zu haben und zu wissen, dass daraus nicht mehr werden kann und sollte."

Sie atmete ebenfalls ein, zittrig und trotzdem so, als wüsste sie, was jetzt kommen würde. Sie hatte sich die Worte zurechtgelegt. "Ich will die Firma verlassen."

Endlich drückte sie ihm das Glas in die Hand und zog sich zurück, bevor er ihre Worte überhaupt begriffen hatte. Wieder war es so, als habe sie ihn gar nicht gehört, doch im gleichen Moment verstand er auch, dass sie nichts anderes machte als er. Sie versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu beschützen, indem sie ihn wegstieß und davonlief. Wortwörtlich.

Er folgte ihr bis in die Küche, vorbei an den Fotos, von denen er vielleicht auch bald verschwinden würde. "Das kannst du nicht machen", sagte er und klang dabei vorwurfsvoller, als es gemeint war. In Wirklichkeit war er einfach nur verzweifelt und sah sein Leben auseinanderfallen. "Es ist gerade mal ein Tag vergangen. Denk nochmal in aller Ruhe darüber nach."

"Das habe ich", erwiderte sie leise und beschäftigte sich mit Dingen, die in diesem Moment nicht unwichtiger hätten sein können. "Ich glaube, es ist am besten, wenn du jetzt gehst."

Er sah, wie sie eine verstohlene Träne wegwischte und von ihm weggewandt darauf wartete, dass er ihren Worten Folge leisten würde.

"Bitte", flehte sie irgendwann, als er sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte. "Mach es nicht noch schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist."

Sein Blick fiel auf das Glas in seiner Hand, auf die kleinen, sprudelnden Perlen, die so zielstrebig an die Oberfläche traten, um dort wie ein zu schöner Traum zu zerplatzen. Er stellte das Glas schließlich ab und dachte daran, dass er etwas stärkeres als Wasser brauchte, um den Geschmack des Verlustes je wieder zu übertünchen.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen überlegte er, ob er die nächste Bar erreichen würde, bevor er wütend auf sich selbst und die Welt zusammenbrach. Was danach kommen würde, wusste er ohnehin nicht.


	5. Riechen

**v. Riechen**

Als sie ihn um kurz nach zehn an der ansonsten leergefegten Bar entdeckte, fragte sie sich, woher er wusste, dass sie hier sein würde. Und ob er sich wirklich so sehr aus ihrem neuen Leben herausgehalten hatte, wie bislang geglaubt. Nichts war sicher mit ihm, nach wie vor nicht.

Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihren Kollegen und ging auf ihn zu. Er hatte sie gesehen, da war sie sich sicher, doch im Moment deutete nichts an ihm darauf hin, dass er sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst war. Nonchalant saß er nicht ganz passend gekleidet auf dem Barhocker inmitten des edlen Ambientes und starrte in sein Glas.

Einen Moment lang blieb sie hinter ihm stehen und atmete den vertrauten Geruch ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit ein; sein Aftershave, das warme Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, wann immer sie ihn sah. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn und verdrängte die Bilder, die unweigerlich in ihr aufstiegen.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte sie sachte und suchte von der Seite seine Augen.

Er hob den Kopf ein wenig, drehte ihn zu ihr und studierte sie länger mit bewundernden Augen, als ihr lieb war. "Trinken", antwortete er schließlich und ließ seinen Blick kurz über ihr schwarzes Etuikleid streifen. "Und auf dich warten."

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin heute Abend?", wollte sie wissen und ertappte sich dabei, wie auch sie in seinem Gesicht nach Anhaltspunkten suchte.

Seine Unterlippe schob sie nach vorn, so als ob es nicht wichtig wäre, und sofort überfluteten all seine Eigenarten wieder ihr Gedächtnis. Wie er die Hände immerzu in den Hosentaschen vergrub, die Nase kräuselte, wenn er verwirrt war, und die Gänge der Lightman Group mit seiner gedrungenen Erscheinung komplett einnahm.

"Sie haben ihre Weihnachtsfeier jedes Jahr hier", erwiderte er schulterzuckend und nahm einen Schluck seines Lagers.

"Und das weißt du ganz zufällig." Sie betrachtete die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen herum und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie mehr geworden waren oder er einfach nur müde aussah. Einen Moment später traten sie erst recht hervor, als ein Lächeln seine Lippen zu umspielen begann.

"Ein bisschen Recherche hat den richtigen Schauplatz ergeben. Du glaubst nicht, was Menschen heute an unsäglichen Weihnachtsfeier-Bildern ins Internet stellen. Ein paar gut platzierte Zwanzig-Dollar-Scheine haben dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht den ganzen Dezember hier herumhocken muss."

"Du weißt schon noch, wo ich wohne, oder?"

"Das wäre zu einfach gewesen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Ein kleines Lächeln zog nun auch sanft an ihren Mundwinkeln. "Vielleicht."

Das verschwörerische Schmunzeln wanderte zwischen ihnen hin und her und offenbarte eine Vertrautheit, die sie schon verloren geglaubt hatte. Doch sie hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr Herz immer noch genauso an ihm hing, wie es ihre Gedanken in jeder freien Minute taten.

Es war der Grund, warum sie nach Monaten immer noch versuchte, sich unermüdlich zu beschäftigen, auch wenn sie eigentlich endlich Ruhe finden wollte. Sie hatte Angst vor den Momenten der Stille, die mit ihm gefüllt waren und die die Wunden neu aufrissen.

Das Lächeln verschwand langsam von ihren Gesichtern. "Wie geht's dir?", fragte sie irgendwann, als er sich wieder seinem Glas zugewandt hatte.

"Emily studiert in Berkeley", wich er ihrer Frage aus und gab damit doch unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass es ihm schon besser ging. "Das Haus ist furchtbar still ohne sie."

Sie nickte sachte. "Kann ich mir vorstellen, aber das ist eine tolle Chance für sie. Du kannst stolz sein auf deine Tochter."

"Bin ich", erwiderte er und es gab keinen Zweifel.

Sie wartete einen Moment ab, bevor sie die nächste Frage stellte. "Was macht die Firma?"

Er wartete ebenso einen Moment lang, bevor er seine Antwort gab. Seine Augen starrten geradeaus, wo der Barkeeper ein paar letzte Gläser spülte. "Torres hat letzte Woche gekündigt."

Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen. "Warum?"

"Genug von mir und meinen Launen", gab er schulterzuckend zurück und musste selbst ein wenig grinsen dabei.

"Sie wird zurückkommen."

Sein Kopf drehte sich wieder zu ihr und er betrachtete sie ein paar Sekunden lang; ließ seine Augen ganz ungeniert von der kleinen Narbe neben ihrer Augenbraue bis hinunter zur schmalen Linie ihrer Lippen wandern. "Warum sagst du das so bestimmt?"

"Weil sie die Arbeit mit dir liebt. Sie gibt ihr den gleichen Kick. Sie wird sich berappeln und wieder zurückkommen."

Seine Augen bohrten sich weiter in sie hinein. "Du bist nicht zurückgekommen", stellte er ohne Vorwurf, aber mit jeder Menge Schwermut in der Stimme fest.

Sie musste einen Moment lang von ihm wegsehen, als es begann zu sehr weh zu tun. "Weil ich ein paar Dinge in meinem Leben regeln musste. Dinge, um die ich mich zu lange nicht gekümmert habe."

Er nickte und schwieg, besann sich wieder auf das inzwischen fast leere Glas in seinen Händen. Sie glaubte, er würde vielleicht fragen, wie es ihr jetzt ging, doch er tat es nicht und wahrscheinlich hatte er die Antwort ohnehin schon auf ihrem Gesicht abgelesen.

Erst nach langen Sekunden, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, sagte er wieder etwas. "Das mochte ich schon immer am meisten an dir", sinnierte er und ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Sie wusste nicht, wovon er sprach. "Was?"

"Du glaubst immer an das Gute im Menschen. Daran, dass sich Torres wieder besinnt und zu ihrer Leidenschaft zurückfindet, dass ich mich besinne und aufhöre, mich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen." Seine Augen suchten wieder ihre, diesmal ganz intensiv. "Du hast immer das Gute in mir gesehen."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, was genau er sagen wollte, doch ihre Gedanken hatten sich in Bewegung gesetzt. "Es ist nicht immer die beste aller Eigenschaften. Man glaubt an das Gute und muss feststellen, dass die Welt es nicht honoriert und man damit auf die Nase fällt. Am Ende ist es meistens nur naiv."

"Es ist eine großartige Eigenschaft", versicherte er ihr erneut und ein wenig Bewunderung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie über sich beide sprachen, aber wahrscheinlich taten sie es schon. Irgendwie. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Darwin das auch so sehen würde", erwiderte sie mit einem scheuen Lächeln. "Überleben der Bestangepassten und so."

"Sieh an, wohin Darwins Theorie ihn gebracht hat: Genauso tot wie alle anderen, auch wenn er glaubte, das Geheimnis des Lebens entschlüsselt zu haben."

Ihr Lächeln breitete sich aus und sie sah das Leuchten auch in seinen Augen. Einen Moment lang beließen sie es dabei, doch sein unerwartetes Auftauchen ließ ihr letztendlich keine Ruhe.

"Warum bist du wirklich hier? Doch nicht für Small Talk, oder?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und bestätigte ihre Vermutung. "Ich wollte dir etwas geben." Seine Hand griff nach einem Gegenstand auf dem Barhocker neben ihm und wenig später erkannte sie, was es war. Er reichte ihr das Buch und ihre Finger fuhren sogleich über den Einband.

"Du hast es endlich geschrieben?"

"Ganz brav, nur leider war die Abgabe trotzdem zu spät. Ich werde mein restliches Leben damit verbringen Verlagsvorschüsse zurückzahlen."

Sie hatte ihn gehört, kurz realisiert, dass er scherzte, doch ihre Gedanken kreisten schon um das, was in dem Buch stehen könnte. Sie las den Titel wieder und wieder, bis das Wort keinen Sinn mehr zu ergeben schien. _Lebenslügen._

"Es ist das erste Exemplar", erklärte er und sie blickte kurz überrascht zu ihm. "Ich wollte, dass du es bekommst."

"Danke", brachte sie hervor und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, doch alles ergab entweder gar keinen oder viel zu viel Sinn. Ihre Finger fuhren weiter über den Umschlag, über die Wahrheiten, die darunter liegen könnten. Sie machten ihr Angst, doch sie suchte nach der Erlösung, die sie vielleicht auch boten.

Während sie nachdachte und sich zwischen den Welten ihres Lebens hin und her gerissen fühlte, stand er auf. "Ich lass dich wieder allein mit deinen Kollegen." Er warf einen Blick auf die in Grüppchen versammelten Männer und Frauen am anderen Ende des Restaurants. "War schön, dich zu sehen."

Sie nickte und hatte Mühe, mit dem Tempo der Realität mitzuhalten. Alles um sie herum schien angehalten zu haben—die Welt im Stillstand—doch tatsächlich lief alles weiter wie immer, nur sie kam nicht mehr hinterher.

"Fand ich auch", erwiderte sie und war sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren sollte. Er war ihr so vertraut und nun doch irgendwie fremd.

Er nahm ihr die Entscheidung mit einem gutgemeinten Lächeln ab und verließ mit schlurfenden Schritten das Restaurant. Sie sah ihm nach, doch die Verbindung zu ihm in Form des Buches in ihren Händen blieb.

Als er endgültig verschwunden war, schlug sie es langsam auf, blätterte über die erste leere Seite, wurde durch den Titel auf der nächsten erneut schmerzlich aus der Bahn geworfen, und blieb schließlich mit laut pochendem Herzen an der folgenden Widmung hängen, die ihr kurz die Luft raubte.

_Für meinen immer treuen Partner in Crime. Es tut verdammt weh ohne dich._

Eine Träne formte sich leise in ihrem Augenwinkel und drohte zu entkommen. Doch bevor dies passieren konnte, klappte sie das Buch wieder zu, verabschiedete sich von ihren Kollegen und stieg in ein Taxi, auf dessen Rückbank sie sich an das Buch wie an ihr Leben klammerte. Erst als sie ihre Haustür hinter sich schloss, fiel die Träne—heiß und salzig.

Sie ließ ihren Mantel irgendwo im Flur liegen, streifte die engen Schuhe hastig ab und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz, wo das Buch immer noch in ihren zittrigen Händen lag. Es erforderte einiges an Mühe, es wieder aufzuschlagen, vorbei an Titel, Widmung und einem Bild von ihm bis zum ersten Kapitel zu gelangen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht schlafen würde, bevor sie es gelesen hatte.

Und so schlief sie tatsächlich nicht, bevor sie zum letzten Wort kam; bemerkte nicht die Stunden, die auf der Uhr neben dem Fernseher unaufhaltsam vergingen.

Sie hatte all seine Bücher gelesen, zu den letzten beiden hilfreiche Tipps gegeben, doch dieses war etwas völlig anderes. Es war persönlich, nur wenig wissenschaftlich, warm und ehrlich, nicht kühl und distanziert. Es war kein Lehrbuch, mehr eine Autobiographie.

Er beschrieb einige der Fälle, die sie in den letzten Jahren gemeinsam bearbeitet hatten, doch statt sich in Details über Mikroausdrücke und Täuschungserkennung zu verlieren, schilderte er, wie die Fälle ihn persönlich berührt, wie sie ihn verändert haben.

Er erzählte von den Fehlern, die er gemacht hatte. Fehler, zu denen ihn auch seine Fähigkeiten immer wieder und wieder geführt hatten. Davon, wie er die Menschen, die ihm besonders nahe standen, am wenigsten entschlüsseln konnte; wie er dazu tendierte gerade sie zu verletzten, weil er die Lügen und Abgründe dieser Welt kannte und unfähig war, sie davor zu beschützen.

Es war aufrichtig und schonungslos.

Und auch wenn er sie kein einziges Mal beim Namen nannte—vielleicht aus Rücksicht, vielleicht aus Respekt—spürte sie irgendwie, dass die Gedanken an sie auf jeder einzelnen Seite mitschwangen.

Es war so etwas wie eine verquere Liebeserklärung und Entschuldigung gepresst zwischen zwei Buchdeckel.

Um kurz nach vier Uhr morgens schlug sie das Buch zu und schloss die Augen. Die Müdigkeit brannte hinter ihren Lidern, doch noch immer war sie zu ruhelos, zu aufgewühlt, um sich einfach schlafen zu legen. Es gab nur ein Ziel und vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben überlegte sie nicht zweimal.

Als sie wenig später bei ihm klingelte und sich quälende Sekunden lang gar nichts regte, bereute sie es, nicht noch einmal nachgedacht zu haben. Die Sonne war weit davon entfernt aufzugehen und es war verrückt, ihn um diese Zeit aus dem Bett zu holen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob er allein war, ob sie seine Worte überhaupt richtig interpretiert hatte.

Doch als sie schließlich glaubte und hoffte, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte, gingen drinnen die Lichter an und wenig später öffnete er verschlafen und heftig gegen das Licht anblinzelnd die Tür.

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment lang ungläubig, bevor er etwas sagte. "Du siehst furchtbar aus", waren die Worte, für die er sich entschied, und ein wenig Vergnügen in seiner Stimme war gemischt mit ernstgemeinter Besorgnis.

"Ich hab nicht geschlafen", antwortete sie und wurde sich erst langsam bewusst, wie all das auf ihn wirken musste. "Ich hab das Buch gelesen."

Er nickte und öffnete die Tür noch weiter. "Komm rein."

Sie folgte ihm und musterte seine nackten Füße auf dem dunklen Fußboden, die irgendwann einfach stehenblieben. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit, um es zu realisieren und so stieß sie fast mit ihm zusammen, als er sich umdrehte und nach Worten zu suchen schien.

"Ich hatte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Über dich, über mich, über uns zusammen." Seine Hand deutete auf sie beide und sie bemerkte, wie wenig Platz da zwischen ihnen plötzlich war; wie sehr sie es vermisste, ihm irgendwie nah zu sein. "Ich glaube, es war die richtige Entscheidung zu gehen. Ich musste auch ein paar Dinge regeln und mir selbst vor Augen führen."

Sie nickte stumm und suchte Halt in seinen Augen.

"Ich will dich nicht darum bitten, zurück in die Firma zu kommen, aber ich wünschte, du würdest wieder zurück in mein Leben kommen." Der Blick, der seinen Satz begleitete, war herzzerreißend.

Von da an war jeder rationale Gedanke nur noch Schall und Rauch. Sie schloss die Lücke zu ihm und ließ sich nahezu fallen, bis er sie in seinen Armen auffing. Er umschloss sie, hielt sie fest und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

"Ich vermisse dich so sehr", murmelte er und jedes Wort wurde durch ihre Haare gedämpft, sodass sie nur noch undeutlich bei ihr ankamen. Aber sie wusste ohnehin, was er sagen wollte, weil alles an ihm es so offensichtlich machte.

"Ich dich auch", antwortete sie und ein paar Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen.

Er wisperte irgendetwas, das sie nicht verstand, und hörte seine Atemzüge an ihrem Ohr, die sie so sehr an die Nacht vor ein paar Monaten erinnerten. Es war unmöglich einfach zu vergessen.

Sie verharrten ein Weilchen in dieser Position, bis sie es langsam schaffte sich zu lösen. Mit einem zurückhaltenden Lachen wischte sie die Tränen weg und dachte an seine Begrüßungsworte zurück. "Jetzt sehe ich noch furchtbarer aus."

Auch er musste lachen und half ihr dabei, eine letzte Träne zu trocknen. "Ich finde dich furchtbar atemberaubend."

**ENDE**


	6. Deleted Scenes

**Deleted Scenes**

i.

Es fühlte sich wie so viel mehr als nur das Ende in dieser Firma an. Sie packte die letzten ihrer persönlichen Sachen in den Karton und sah sich in der erschreckenden Leere des Büros um.

Den ganzen Tag schon beobachtete er sie aus der Ferne und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie ihm je ihren Schlüssel in die Hand drücken und durch die Tür gehen sollte.

Verloren in Gedanken, bemerkte sie Torres erst spät.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das Richtige tun?", fragte sie sanft.

"Ich weiß nicht, Ria", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend und suchte nach den letzten, vergessenen Erinnerungen.

ii.

Ihr Blick schien sich in ihn hineinzubohren, bis sein ohnehin schon überstrapazierter, hauchdünner Geduldsfaden endgültig riss. "Was, Torres?", blaffte er sie an und verengte wutentbrannt die Augen.

"Warum kämpfen Sie nicht um sie?"

Er nahm ihr die Unterlagen ab und schleuderte sie lieblos auf seinen Schreibtisch, wo sie erst einmal unbeachtet liegenblieben. "Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Sie nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt zu haben."

"Oh, ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, sie Ihnen gesagt zu haben", konterte Torres forsch und beugte sich nach vorn, die Augen unnachgiebig. "Sonst hätte ich das Wort _Idiot_ sicher in irgendeiner Weise benutzt."

iii.

"Emily", rief sie überrascht, als sie spät abends noch die Tür öffnete, weil sie einen Notfall jeglicher Art befürchtete.

"Ich muss mit dir sprechen", erklärte das Mädchen ein wenig atemlos und zog die Strickjacke in der kühlen Luft noch etwas enger um ihren Körper.

"Weiß dein Dad, dass du hier bist?" Ihr Herz schmerzte schon bei diesem simplen Wort. _Dad._

"Er will mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist", wich Emily ihrer Frage aus und Gillians Herz brach endgültig bei dem flehenden Tonfall, der hinter ihren Worten steckte.

"Tut mir so leid, Emily."

"Bitte sag, dass es eine Lösung gibt. Bitte."

iv.

"Was geht vor sich zwischen Gillian und dir?", wollte sie wissen und ihr schneidender Tonfall brachte sein Fass zum Überlaufen.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte davon, bis er glaubte, sie abgeschüttelt zu haben. Doch sie verfolgte ihn, so wie die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen es taten.

"Du schuldest mir eine Antwort", rief Zoe ihm hinterher, ihre Stimme weiterhin schrill in seinen Ohren.

"Mein Weglaufen hat _'Ich will nicht darüber reden' _nicht deutlich genug gesagt?"

Sie sah ihm eisern in die Augen, bevor er ihr die Tür zu seinem Büro vor der Nase zuschlug. "Musst du wirklich alles vermasseln, Cal?"

v.

Ein paar Wochen lang hatte sie es geschafft, das gemeinsame Foto von ihnen auf dem Bücherregal einfach zu ignorieren. Doch eines Tages überwand sie sich.

Es war leicht, das Hochzeitsfoto mit Alec damals gegen ein anderes auszutauschen, doch mit ihm brachte sie das nicht übers Herz.

Vorerst drehte sie es um, so wie sie es manchmal mit dem Foto von Sophie tat, wenn es zu sehr schmerzte, daran erinnert zu werden. Doch genau wie das Kind, das jetzt irgendwo weit weg von hier aufwuchs, würde auch er immer ein Teil von ihr bleiben. Einer, an den sie sich erinnern wollte.

vi.

Emily kam die Treppe hinunter, legte ihm von hinten die Arme um den Hals und schon fühlte er sich wieder schlecht. Er war nicht wirklich da für sie in letzter Zeit—viel zu sehr mit sich und den nicht enden wollenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf beschäftigt.

"Du schreibst das Buch?", fragte sie und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

"Nicht das Buch, das der Verlag gerne hätte", sagte er schmunzelnd. "Sie werden es mir wutentbrannt vor die Füße werfen."

"Du solltest das schreiben, was du schreiben willst."

Er nickte und dachte daran, dass er so viel lieber ein Happy End schreiben würde.

vii.

Sie hatte bis zuletzt irgendwie gehofft, dass er vielleicht anrufen würde; auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie seinen Anruf überhaupt angenommen hätte. Alles war noch zu frisch und seine Stimme würde es wahrscheinlich nur schlimmer machen.

Jetzt war es kurz nach Mitternacht und sie stand auf, um hinüber zum Tisch mit all den Blumengeschenken zu gehen. Da waren sie, fein säuberlich aufgereiht und in ihren schönsten Vasen.

Mittendrin ihre Lieblingsblumen—weiße Hibiskusblüten—und sie fragte sich einen Moment lang, wer so aufmerksam gewesen sein mochte.

Es war der einzige Strauß ganz ohne jede Karte, ohne jeden Namen.

viii.

Er stellte jedes Mal sicher, dass er allein in der Firma zurückgeblieben war, bevor er ihr Büro im Halbdunkel vorsichtig betrat. Die Tür war abgeschlossen, seitdem sie nicht mehr da war; drinnen alles an seinem Platz, da wo sie es zurückgelassen hatte.

Er ließ sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch nieder und bildete sich ein, dass die Luft, die er hier atmete, noch immer nach ihr roch. Doch in Wirklichkeit tat sie es nicht. Nichts mehr hier zwischen leeren Regalen und nutzlosen Gebrauchsgegenständen erinnerte noch an sie.

Nur die Bilder in seinem Kopf. Die Bilder, an die er sich nun verzweifelt klammerte.

ix.

Es war das inzwischen dritte Mal, dass ihr Kollege sie zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte. Und das dritte Mal, dass sie abgesagt hatte.

"Nerve ich dich damit?", fragte er und sie realisierte zum ersten Mal, dass sein Lächeln atemberaubend sein konnte. Es war kurz da und dann wieder verdrängt von Sorge und Selbstzweifeln.

"Nein", antwortete sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, während sie die Sachen auf ihrem Schreibtisch zusammenpackte. "Ich bin nur im Moment nicht auf der Suche."

"Verstehe. Da gibt's einen anderen?"

Sie lächelte traurig und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu offensichtlich war. "Nicht wirklich."

"Gebrochenes Herz?"

"So in etwa."

x.

Es war ihr letzter Abend in diesem Haus, bevor sie das Flugzeug nach Kalifornien besteigen würde. Es fühlte sich an wie der letzte Tag, an dem sie noch sein kleines Mädchen war.

Er saß auf ihrer Bettkante und dachte an eine Zukunft ohne sie. Ohne sie beide.

"Warum willst du mir nicht erzählen, was zwischen euch passiert ist?"

"Das ist keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, Liebes."

"Vielleicht hilft es, darüber zu reden."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Schon zu viele Worte, die darüber sinnlos verloren wurden."

"Ich will nicht, dass du allein bist", sagte sie mit großen, traurigen Augen.

"Ich komm schon klar."


End file.
